


Jon Repays His Debt

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: Tma/Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: But they did wake him up from a coma, so that's nice
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Castiel, Jonathan Sims & Dean Winchester, Jonathan Sims & Sam Winchester
Series: Tma/Supernatural [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746079
Comments: 31
Kudos: 175





	1. First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Read the first work in this series if you want a little more information
> 
> If you don't, have fun with this then

Martin looked down at the phone on Jon's desk, he had been cleaning it off when it began to ring, and after a moment decided to answer it against his better judgement. 

"Magnus Institute, London, this is Martin, what can I help you with?", He spoke quickly and professionally into the phone. He was surprised when he heard what sounded like an American accent come from the other end. 

"Yeah, I'm looking for Jonathan Sims, can you give him the phone?", The man asked. 

"I'm sorry, sir, he can't talk to you right now, can I give him a message?", Martin asked, figuring this was easier than explaining what was really going on to him. 

"Why can't he come to the phone? Where is he?", The man asked, beginning to sound both angry and annoyed. 

"He's, well, he's asleep, I suppose, most people in comas are", Martin told him. 

"A coma? You've got to be kidding me", he said, the last part seemed more directed at himself. 

"I'm sorry, but I can try to help you, what was it you were calling Jon for?", Martin asked. 

"I really doubt it", the man muttered, "Look, can you tell me what hospital he's at?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, since you haven't even provided your name", Martin told him, having enough sense to not give a random stranger Jon's location. 

"What? Okay, fine, I'm Dean Winchester, I met Jon when he was in the us, I even have his phone number if you need more proof, not that it works", the man, Dean, told him. 

"Thank you, but I have to warn you that he isn't responsive", Martin told him and then gave him the location of the hospital, up to Jon's room number. As soon as he finished he heard a click and the line go dead, Dean had hung up without saying another word. 

* * *

Georgie sat in a chair across from Jon's hospital bed, ranting at him for being so stupid, even though she didn't mean it, not really, but she needed to get it all out. 

It was as she was talking that a man appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a trenchcoat and a suit, and looked like he'd rather not be there. 

"Who're you?", She asked him, standing up to meet him at eye level. 

"Castiel", he said, not looking at her, but down at Jon. He put two fingers on his forehead and before Georgie could get on to him, a bright light could be seen behind Jon's eyelids, in his nose, and through the gap in his lips. 

Once it stopped, Castiel removed his fingers and looked up at her. "Now, I'll be borrowing your friend for a bit"

"What do you mean? He's in a coma? And what did you just do? What was that?", Georgie asked, but before he could answer Jon groaned. 

She immediately turned her attention to him as he began to wake up. 

"I'm going to get a nurse", Georgie told Jon, and gave a warning look at Castiel before running out into the hallway. 

"You're Jonathan Sims?", Castiel asked Jon once she left, making sure he did in fact have the right man. 

"Yeah, who're you?"

"A friend of the Winchesters, and you're coming with me", Castiel said, and before Jon could reply there was a hand on his forehead and he was in a motel somewhere in the us. 


	2. Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched a certain episode of Season 7 and to keep from crying even more I decided to write this

"Hello", Jon said before his knees buckled under his weight, and he fell over. Castiel immediately reached out to catch him, and led him over to one of the beds.

"Hey, Jon", Sam said from where he was sitting at the small the table in the motel room, he was hunched over his computer, not even looking up to greet the man. 

"Are you okay?", Dean asked, stepping towards the bed to look down at him. 

"No, I woke up in a hospital bed, with this dude standing over me, and I don't even know what month it is, or why I was in the hospital", Jon told him, waving over at Castiel when he mentioned him, but was too tired to do much more. 

"Oh, well apparently you were in a coma, which is funny since I've been seeing you in my dreams since we met", Dean told him.

"Now's not really the time to flirt", Sam said from where he was sitting. 

"I'm not flirting! I've relived everything we've told him for the past six months", Dean turned to face Sam, "And there he is, watching"

"I'm sorry", Jon told him, butting in before Sam could speak again, "I really am, that just happens after someone gives me their statement"

"Statement?", Castiel asked, looking back and forth between the three men, "What statements?"

"It's like I told you, this dude mad Sammy and I spill our whole life story to him", Dean looked up at the angel, "That's why we need him, he can get anyone to tell the truth"

"Really?", Castiel looked down at the small man laying on the motel bed, "What are you? A demon?"

"No, I'm just an archivist", Jon told him, but the man frowned at him as though he detected the lie, "Look, I'll tell you everything, but first, can I borrow some clothes". Jon pushed himself up into a sitting position as he spoke. 

All three of them looked at him, this being the first time Sam had even looked away from the computer, and all of them seemed to take in the fact that all Jon currently had on was a hospital gown. 

"Yeah, hold on", Sam said, standing and digging through one of the duffle bags. He eventually found what he was looking for and tossed them to Jon, "Hope those'll work, I don't think we have anything that might fit you"

Jon looked down at the clothes sitting in front of him, and just nodded. 

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, this is the angel you told me about", Jon pointed towards Castiel as he talked, "And I've been asleep for six months, and not only that, Lucifer is walking the earth now?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it", Dean nodded at him, opening what Jon was pretty sure was his fifth beer. 

"Cool, cool, can I borrow a phone?", Jon asked, trying to come to terms with everything, but at the same time *needing* to tell the others he was fine. 

"Sure", Sam pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Jon, "Here you go"

Jon took the phone, thanking him. 

They watched as he dialed a number and put the phone up to his ear, waiting on someone to pick up on the other end. 

"Hello?", Jon asked when the dial tone finally ended and a clicking noise indicated someone on the line. 

"Jon?! Is that you? Where are you?", A loud voice rang out from the phone, everyone in the room could hear the person yelling questions at him. 

"Georgie calm down. I'm fine, just decided to take a small trip across the pond", Jon said, looking up at his kidnappers, they all turned away from the small glare he was giving them. 

"A trip?! You just woke up?! You need medical attention! And what does that mean anyway? You're in North America? I saw you two hours ago!", Georgie yelled. 

"I'm fine, it's, um, well, it's complicated, and I'll explain everything once I get back, I promise", Jon tried to calm her down. 

"And when are you going to be back?"

"Soon, I promise, just, can you tell everyone I'm fine"

"Fine, but you better call every once in a while"

"I will", Jon assured her, and then he got a bit quieter, "Georgie? Did everyone get out?"

"You know the answer to that Jon, you know everything", The voice on the other end was a lot quieter now, but they could still hear her.

"I do, I was just hoping I was wrong", Jon told her. 

"I'm sorry. I really am"

"I know. I gotta go, I'll call you soon", as soon as Georgie said bye he hung up and gave Sam the phone back. 

"You alright, dude?", Dean asked. 

"I found out a friend died, during the thing that put me in a coma", Jon told him, "I'm fine though, it's no big deal"

"Are you sure?", Sam asked, looking him over.

"Yeah, happens more often than I'd like to admit", He said, and then turned to Castiel, "Anyways, you're an angel?"

"Yes, you already know this", The angel told him, still not moving from his spot next to the bed, standing as straight as possible, it hurt Jon's back just to look at him. 

"I do. What's with the trench coat?"

"It was what Jimmy was wearing when I took his body"

"Jimmy?"

"The man who once inhabited this body, but willingly gave it up to me, so that I could use it as a vessel while on earth"

 _"What do you actually look like?",_ Jon hadn't meant to ask it like that, but it just happened, at least he could find out if it worked on Angels. 

"Get out of my head, Jon, humans can not look upon my true form", Castiel warned him. 

"Okay, so it doesn't work on Angels, and I already know what you look like, so don't worry", Jon said. 

"You could see what he actually looks like?", Sam asked, surprised that Jon's eyes didn't burn out of his head. 

"Not really", Jon explained, fiddling with the sleeves of the shirt he borrowed, not looking up at any of them, "I didn't _see_ anything, I just _know_ , there's a difference"

"I don't think there's as big of a difference as you think", Dean told him, gesturing with the beer bottle in his hand. 

"Maybe not, but I really didn't see anything, I promise", He said the last bit to Castiel, worried that he would offend the Angel in some way. 

"It's fine", Castiel assured him, and looked back towards Dean, "Are we leaving soon?"

"Yep, just as soon as Sam finishes up", Dean told him. 

"Where are we going?", Jon asked. 

"To our friend's place, he has somewhere that we can summon demon that you need to interrogate", Dean said.

"You want me to interrogate a demon?", Jon asked, a bit surprised, "How do you know it'll work, it didn't work on Castiel"

"Well, Cas is different, because he's an angel, can't do much to him, a demon on the other hand it lot simpler, don't worry about it", Dean said, taking a sip of his beer as if to say that everything is fine. 

"Right", Jon nodded, not following along at all, he then turned back to Castiel, "Wait did you say your in someone else's body?"

"Yes, but he willingly gave it to me, I did not possess him, why do you ask?", Castiel spoke quick and low, Jon was beginning to like his whole dead-insideness. 

"Because I know some people, well not actually people, that do something similar, and I suppose you could say that they also ask for consent, but only after they drive you crazy", Jon told him. 

"Sounds fun", Dean replied, not being sure how to respond to that. 

"Sometimes", Jon shrugged.

No one spoke for a moment until Sam slammed his laptop shut and stood up, "I'm done"

"Great, let's go", Dean smiled grabbing his car keys and a duffle bag and heading for the door. 

Jon was a bit bewildered, but followed him nonetheless. 

* * *

"Wait, _you're_ driving?", Jon asked Dean when they reached the Impala.

"Yep, no one else gets to drive Baby, only me", He said smirking, and climbing into the driver's seat.

"But you just drank, like, seven beers. You shouldn't be driving", Jon said, getting into the backseat behind Sam, who was in the passenger seat. 

"I'll be fine I always am", Dean told him, starting the car. 

"That's not true, Sam and Dean have died hundreds of times, and at least ten were car accidents", Castiel said from beside Jon, causing him to become more worried and Dean to shoot the Angel a go-to-Hell look. 

"Thanks Cas", Dean said sarcastically, ignoring the looks from his brother and Jon as he pulled out of the Motel. 

"Do not worry Jon, as long as I am in the car, we will not crash", Castiel looked over that the man in the seat next to him, laying his hand over Jon's to stop him from continuing to nervously drum on his knee, and gave him a reassuring look. 

Jon nodded and gave him a small smile, looking from him back through the front of the car, not missing the look on Dean's face when the hunter had saw their hands. 

* * *

"Dean can we please listen to anything else?", Sam asked, frustrated with having to listen to the same four or five albums over again. 

"Sorry Sammy, driver gets to pick the songs", Dean shrugged at his brother, smirking. 

"Why would you change it anyways?", Jon piped in, confused on why anyone would willingly turn off Led Zeppelin. 

"Because it's all we listen to", Sam told him. 

"That's not true", Dean said, "Don't listen to him"

"Even if it was, what's wrong with that? You must have terrible taste in music, Sam", Jon told him.

"Really? And what do you know about music?", Sam asked him. 

"A lot. I suppose I should since I was in a band"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


	3. Taking Stock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized these move pretty fast and are very dialogue based but I feel like that fits pretty well with the theme of the show
> 
> Also!! I realized that the timeline for the shoes don't add up very well at all, because this is near season 4 of tma and season 5 of Supernatural and that means that the years are very very different, because it was only 2009/2010 when season five of Supernatural came out, but the first season of tma started in 2015, so of it were 2009/2010, Jon would only be 23 at most and just out of college  
> And so basically I decided to set this in 2015, which only works out slightly but know that the events happen sooner for tma and later for Supernatural
> 
> All of that was just to explain Jon's age oh my gosh

Jon had fallen asleep at some point during the ride, his head resting on Castiel's shoulder, and so had Sam, meaning that the only two up were Dean and Castiel. 

They drove in silence for the most part, not really needing to talk and not having anything to talk about anyways, but eventually Castiel broke the silence. 

"So, how did you meet Jon again?", He asked, looking down at the frail man beside him. 

"I already told you, we met outside a motel, he tricked Sam and I into going into his room and then he made us talk", Dean told him, hoping that explained everything well enough. 

"If he tricked you then why are you trusting him so much?", Castiel asked, looking confused, or more confused than usual.

"It's not really trust, more like we need his help", Dean said, but glancing at Cas through the mirror and seeing the look on his face told him that, that answer was not acceptable, he sighed and continued, "Look, he was really sorry about doing it, I don't think he can help it, and it's not like he's a monster or anything, that and he agreed to give us a hand"

"He's not human", Was all Castiel said in response to his answer and Dean looked back at him, making eye contact through the rearview mirror. 

"What do you mean he's not human?"

"I mean that he is something else, but I do not believe it's anything bad, he just isn't human"

"He did say he was an avatar or something like that"

"What does that mean?"

"No clue dude, no clue", Dean told him, shrugging. 

"I suppose we could just ask him when he wakes up", Castiel suggested, "We should probably ask how he died too"

"What do you mean? He's fine. Unless he's like me and Sam and Heaven keeps bringing him back", Dean said. 

"No, I don't think his spirit ever reached Heaven, but he died", Castiel said, "I think he had just agreed to leave when I woke him up, because he wasn't dead long"

"So, he finally accepted his own death and we woke him up? You think that'll be traumatizing for him?", Dean asked, glancing at them through the mirror again. 

"Probably, but the way he speaks, I think he's had worse", Castiel said, looking down at the man next to him, who began to move as he said this. 

"I have, now shush, I'm sleeping", Jon said, waving his hand as he spoke, the gesture was completely meaningless though. 

"How much of that did you hear?", Dean asked Jon, but it was pointless, the man was asleep again. 

"Why does he need more sleep? He was asleep for six months"

"I don't know Cas, humans are weird"

Castiel didn't answer to that, he just simply nodded and went back to staring out the window. 

* * *

"We're here", Dean announced pulling into a scrap yard. Jon watched as they passed by several cars, his brain filling in their year model and make, which was doing nothing for his headache. 

"Great, you get the stuff out of the car, I'll go introduce Jon to Bobby", Sam said, opening his door as they pulled to a stop. 

"You're gonna leave me to carry all of the bags?"

"No, Cas is here too", Sam said smirking as he stepped out of the car. Jon followed him, chuckling softly at the brothers banter and the look on Dean's face when they left him there. 

* * *

"Bobby", Sam called as he stepped inside the old house, "We're back, and we brought that guy we told you about"

"I'm in here Sam", A voice called out from a room off to the right of where Sam and Jon were standing. Sam immediately moved toward the room, Jon trailed along behind him. 

"Howdy", A man sitting in a wheelchair greeted them. Jon took one look at him and backed out of the room. 

"Excuse me", He said as he left. The two of them watched him leave, and then traded identical confused looks. 

Jon made his way back through the front door, and ran right into Dean, smacking against the taller man's chest. He immediately backed up, apologizing. 

"Jon. Jon!", Dean shouted his name, trying to get him to stop rambling, once he did he continued, "What's wrong? Why aren't you inside?"

"I can't go in there", Jon told him, trying to step around him and get further from the house, but Dean grabbed his shoulder to stop him. 

"Why not? It's just Bobby", he said. Castiel took that moment to intervene, having already figured out the problem. 

"Perhaps it being 'Just Bobby' is the problem", Castiel suggested. 

Jon nodded, "Yeah, he, um, well I knew he was probably going to be another hunter, but I can just smell that he has a story, and I don't know if I can control myself, and so I can not go in there"

"Well, you have to, just don't speak to Bobby and you'll be fine, right?", Dean asked him. 

"Maybe. I don't know", Jon said sighing, and he was about to say something else when Dean turned him around and started to lead him back inside. 

"Well, you're about to find out", Dean told him. 

"Dean, I don't think this would be wise, perhaps Jon should jus-", Castiel began to speak, but Dean cut him off. 

"It'll be fine, c'mon", He said, leading then back into the house and into the main room. Once they were in there, Dean made Jon sit down on the couch, and then turned to Bobby, "You can't talk to him"

"What'd I do?", Bobby asked, throwing his hands up in confusion. 

"You were born", Castiel told him, not at all helping the situation. 

"Cas, sit down", Dean told him. Castiel did as he was told and sat down next to Jon, who looked like he was about to puke. 

"What's going on?", Sam asked, tired of Dean not just immediately explaining things. 

"He", Dean pointed at Jon, "Is worried he'll ask Bobby a _question_. So he ", this time he pointed at Bobby, "Can't talk to him and vice versa, okay?"

"No, not okay, why can't he ask me a question? What's going on here?", Bobby asked, rolling himself back behind his desk, wanting to be closer to his drink, and the bottle to refill it. 

"Because his question will make you tell him about every horrible thing you've ever done or witnessed, and then make you have nightmares about it every night", Dean told him, gesturing wildly as he talked. 

Bobby turned to look at Jon, who looked down at his feet, he then turned to Dean and Sam, "You two are telling me that this short, thin, malnourished, middle-aged man, can do all of that?"

"Yes", the two of them said at the same time Jon mumbled something. 

"What was that?", Sam asked him. 

"I said I'm only 27", Jon said looking back up at him, only to be met with all of them staring at him like he just said he was a demon or something, "What?"

"You're only 27? What about all the gray hair, and the scars?", Dean asked, gesturing at said gray hair and scars. 

"Just went gray prematurely, and well, as I've said, the last couple years have sucked", Jon told him, finally a little more comfortable being able to focus on something other than the trauma he could feel radiating off of Bobby. 

"Well, you definitely don't look 27", Dean shook his head, "I mean your four years younger than Sam, and he doesn't even look thirty"

"Neither of you look thirty", Jon told him, "But yeah, I get that a lot"

Before Sam or Dean could say anything about that Castiel cut in. 

"Shouldn't we start getting everything ready?", He asked, getting tired of this back and forth. 

"Yeah, we should", Sam agreed,and made his way towards the stairs to go to the basement, "I'll go get the stuff together"

"And I'm going to get something to eat", Dean said, "You guys want anything?"

Bobby shook his head and Jon and Castiel spoke up at the same time. 

"I don't eat" 

"Wow, creepy", Dean said, turning away from them and towards the kitchen. 

"He doesn't eat?", Bobby asked, talking about Jon, but he directed it to Castiel, since he wasn't supposed to talk to Jon. 

Castiel looked at Jon, "You don't eat?"

"Not food", Jon answered, putting his head in his hands. 

"Not food? What does that mean?", Bobby asked, and before Castiel could pass the message along Jon spoke up. 

"When people tell me their stories, or when I read about someone's story, I, um, well I eat the trauma from it, and no offense to someone who hasn't eaten in six months the trauma radiating off of you is very enticing", Jon told him. 

"That's not weird at all", Bobby muttered under his breath, he didn't even realize Jon heard him until he heard him chuckle. 

"My whole life is weird", Jon looked up at him, making eye contact with him, "My only eating misery isn't even the tip of the iceberg, trust me"

"Then what is?", Bobby asked, very concerned about what the man sitting in front of him actually is. 

"I work for a giant eyeball, or the Eye, or the Ceaseless Watcher, or the Beholding, or I guess you could just call it the fear of being watched", He told them. Castiel knew he should probably intervene here before it went too far, but like Bobby he was interested in whatever Jon was. 

"The fear of being watched? What does that mean? How can you work for a fear? Are you even human?", Bobby asked, it was just then that Dean walked into the room, and was about to interrupt when Castiel motioned for him to be quiet. Sam came up the stairs at this time also. 

"That's a lot of questions, but basically, there's fourteen fears and the fear of being watched is one of them, my boss, works for the Eye, forced me to work for the Eye, and I am as close too human as an Avatar can be, but technically no, not since I died", Jon answered quickly. 

"Well that explains everything!", Dean spoke up, "Now can you both stop, I'd rather not hear Bobby's whole life story"

"Of course", Jon agreed, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yeah", Sam said, "just, um, follow me"

"Alright", Jon said standing and following Sam down the stairs.

Once he was out of earshot, Dean turned to Bobby, "So? Do you think we should trust him?"

"I don't know, but right now he's telling us whatever we want him to", Bobby said, "So we might as well use him, while we've still got him"

"Yeah, I guess", Dean shook his head, as if he were trying to shake off a bad feeling or something, "I need a beer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


	4. Third Degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk to Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks, I'm tired, I hope you like it

"So, what's the name of this demon you're summoning?", Jon asked, looking at the devil's trap and all the ingredients that go into the spell, he had even been allowed to read the actual spell itself, but it was obvious that a name had to be added to it. 

"Crowley", Sam told him.

"Are you sure you're saying that right?", Jon asked.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Nothing. I just know someone of the same name and they don't pronounce it like that"

"You know someone else named Crowley?"

"Yeah, tall, British, red hair, married to a man who runs a book shop", Jon told him, "I highly doubt their the same person"

"Yeah, no, that doesn't sound like Crowley at all", Sam agreed and turned back towards the spell. 

Jon didn't say anything to that, there wasn't anything to say, he just went back to reading the Latin on the old worn page, not even stopping to think about why it was that he could read it.

* * *

"Are you ready?", Dean asked Jon. He and Castiel had come to join them, wanting to talk to Crowley before Jon did. 

"No", Jon told him, "But I'm never really ready for anything, things just kinda happen"

"I feel you", Dean told him, "But we're about to start, so you might want to stand back"

Jon nodded and stepped farther away from the Devil's trap as they began to mix the ingredients together and Sam began the incantation. 

Immediately Jon felt something on his cheek and his vision doubled, he reached up to touch it, only to poke something soft and wet. Jon knew what it was, he just didn't want to admit it. 

But the more Sam spoke the more eyes appeared, he eventually had to roll up his sleeves, because the black fabric was covering his eyes, well, his extra eyes. 

Jon looked down at the ones on his arms and sure enough they were a bright green. The color of them looked almost fake, like something out of a bad science fiction movie. 

He bent over to look at the ones that appeared on his ankles when he heard someone clear their throat. 

When he looked back up there was another person standing in the room, and all four of them were looking at Jon. 

"So is he an angel or something?", The man, demon, that Jon assumed was Crowley asked. 

"No, he's not", Castiel told him. 

"Jon are you okay?", Sam asked stepping toward him. 

"You pronounced several words in the incantation wrong and I'm surprised it worked at all, also if you really want a dog that bad you should get one, and if you really think the plan to lock-", It was then that Sam put a hand over Jon's mouth, really not wanting him to finish that sentence. 

"Are you done?", He asked. Jon nodded and Sam let go of his mouth. When it was clear that Jon wasn't going to start spouting random things again, Sam led him over to Crowley. 

"Wow", Jon said when he finally got a good look at Crowley, and with the hundreds of eyes looking, he got a really good look, "Demons look a lot different than I thought they would"

"What not sexy enough for you?", Crowley asked, grumbling something about Hollywood. 

"I don't know", Jon shrugged, "I guess not, but no one is really"

"Are you that confident in your own looks? No one is sexy enough for you?", Crowley asked. 

"No, I just don't think of people that way", Jon told him, and the demon looked like he was going to say something to that but Jon spoke first, "You've got a very messed up mind"

"Thank you", Crowley smiled, "Now if I may ask, who or what are you and why am I here?"

"We need information, Jon needs a snack", Dean shrugged. 

"What the ever loving fuck does that mean?"

"I'm the archivist, I work for a giant eyeball, and I eat trauma, and honestly, if Mr. Singer smells like a ten course meal, you smell like an all you can eat buffet", Jon told him. 

"And how exactly do you eat trauma?", Crowley asked, more intrigued then scared. 

"I ask you a question and you tell me your life story, or at least the worst parts of it", Jon told him. 

"Sounds fun", Crowley said, "And how do you know your question will work on me?"

"I mean it works on an angel", Jon told him, gesturing to Castiel. Said angel looked at him, confused, but seemed to understand what Jon was playing at and stayed quiet. 

"Can I see how it works?", Crowley asked.

"Sure. _Wha_ -", Jon began but was interrupted. 

"Not on me, one of them"

"Sorry guys", Jon muttered but turned toward Sam who was the closest, " _Do you know about your brother's ears?_ "

"No", Sam answered without thinking and then turned to Dean,"What's wrong with your ears?"

"Nothing", Dean lied, and Sam called him out on it, but Jon let their bickering fade into the background as he turned back to Crowley. 

"Like that", Jon shrugged, "Now can we carry on?"

"Sure. What's your question?", Crowley asked. 

Dean had finally gotten Sam to leave him alone and was about to tell Jon what they needed to ask, but it turned out that wasn't necessary.

 _"Is there a way to stop Lucifer?_ ", Jon asked, pouring as much of his power as he could, not sure if a demon would be easy to compel. 

"You could throw him back into the cage", Crowley said, and then he looked shocked, as if he wasn't prepared to say that. 

" _How do you do that?_ ", Jon asked. 

Crowley flinched this time, but answered anyways, "I don't know"

" _Is that the truth_?"

"Yes", the demon told him, though it came out more like a hiss than an actual word, he was clutching his head and doubled over a bit.

" _Are you sure?"_ , Jon asked, the more questions he asked the colder the room seemed to get and the more green his eyes got, and the more eyes appeared. They thought about stopping him, especially since they could see that it was hurting Crowley, but they also wanted to know what he knew so they let Jon carry on. 

"Of course! Now would you stop!", Crowley yelled.

"Sure", Jon said, but the temperature did not change, the room remained icy and Jon's eyes were wide open, all of them. And now that he was done questioning Crowley for the time being his eyes roamed the room, stopping and staring at each and everyone of them. It was as though they were stripping them all down, looking and seeing everything they knew and thought, things that they had kept secret for so long. 

They didn't comment though, none of them were quite sure what he was capable of. But after a moment of none of them speaking Crowley spoke again. 

"Are we done here?", He asked, more angry than they had ever heard him. 

"Nope, Jon still has to take your statement", Dean said, patting Jon on the shoulder, "Don't hurt him too much"

"The statements don't hurt, not when they're given anyways", Jon told him, and then he sat down on the floor in front of Crowley gesturing for the demon to join him. He did.

"Fine, I'll play your weird game, but I refuse to talk if they're here", He gestured to the Winchesters and Castiel. 

"Why?", Sam asked, not at all moving from where he was standing.

"Because I'm assuming this _man_ is about to receive my real name, and as much as I want Lucifer dead, I still don't trust you two", Crowley said, "So I'm not going to give you any information about myself"

"That's fair", Dean shrugged, not really in the mood to argue with him right now, "C'mon Sammy"

"Fine, but don't try anything Crowley, we'll know", Sam told him, following his brother up the stairs. Crowley nodded, promising not to harm Jon. 

Castiel did not move though, just staying in the corner, watching. Jon looked at him. 

"I think he wants you to leave too", Jon told the angel. 

"I know, but I am curious about your abilities and so I would like to watch", Castiel told Jon, "I promise to not use anything he says against him, not unless he attempts to harm myself or the Winchesters"

"It's fine, can't stop an Angel from listening anyways", Crowley muttered and then turned to Jon, "Go ahead, start"  
  
The second those words left Crowley's mouth a tape recorder popped up next to the devil's trap and clicked on. Both Castiel and the demon were surprised by this, but Jon just sighed. 

"Statement of the demon Crowley, regarding the events of his human life and how he became the creature he is now, given June 28th 2015, statement given direct from subject", Jon said, his voice had changed in just a matter of seconds becoming strangely enticing and professional, " _So, what's your story?"_

* * *

"And now I'm here", Crowley finished, having spoken for over an hour about his own life, be seemed to come out of some kind of trance before looking up at Jon. 

"Statement ends", Jon said and the tape recorder clicked off, he reached out and slid it into one of his pockets as he stood up. Still the eyes remained, which was odd, they had never stayed for so long. 

"Now are we done?", Crowley asked. 

"Of course. Unless you had something else to say", Jon told him. 

"I don't, unless you want to make a deal"

"What kind of deal?", Jon asked at the same time that Castiel said, "No deals"

"Sorry Angel, the man asked", Crowley smirked, "Basically I can give you anything you want, anything at all, for your soul"

"Well", Jon began, thinking it over for a moment, "I can see why some would be interested and take you up on your deal, but I can't"

"Why not?", Crowley asked. 

"I don't think I have possession of mine anymore. Kinda belongs to an entity now", Jon told him, "Sorry"

"It's okay. Can I leave now?", The second part directed at Castiel. 

"I will go get Dean", The angel said, disappearing. 

"Does he ever use the stairs?", Jon asked. 

"If you could just appear anywhere wouldn't you rather do that?", Crowley asked. 

"Not really, I know someone who can do something similar, not that much fun", Jon sighed, "But she thinks it is"

"Is she another avatar?"

"Yeah. Not for the eye though. I think it would be hard to explain what she is"

"Well, I sure would like to learn more about", Crowley said, "A day when you're not forcing me to answer questions"

"Hmm, maybe I'll tell you sometime then", Jon shrugged, "I feel like the people here should know something about it"

"I suppose they should", Crowley nodded, pulling a business card from his pocket, and pen wrote a number on the back of it, "There's my card, and my personal number, though you could always summon me, but a phone call is so much nicer"

"Yeah, thanks", Jon said, taking the card. It was then that Dean made his way downstairs and saw the end of the exchange. 

"Are you seriously flirting Crowley? Right now?", Dean asked. 

"I'm always flirting, Squirrel, just because you don't notice doesn't mean I'm not", Crowley shrugged, "And why not? Jon's a good looking fellow, nice eyes, not human, I figured I'd give it a shot. That and I truly want to learn more about these entities"

"I'm good looking?", Jon asked, very, very confused. 

"Oh, and he's oblivious, that's adorable", Crowley smiled. 

"Just get out", Dean sighed, smudging part of the devil's trap. 

"Gladly", Crowley stepped out of it, sending a wink to Jon, and then snapped out of there. 

"You're not seriously going to call him", Dean said, staring at the card in Jon's hands. 

"I don't know. Might be nice to tell someone about all this, and who better than someone who lives in a place full of torture?", Jon asked, sliding the card into his pocket, "But I'm not interested in him, not like that"

"Well, just, be careful then", Dean told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "He's still a demon"

"And I'm a weirdo who invades nightmares and causes people to relive the worst part of their lives. I think I can handle it", He told him, "Also, you're kinda poking me in the eye with your hand"

Dean pulled his hand away and gave Him a once over, "We'll talk about the Crowley thing later, firstly, how many of those do you have?"

"I don't know", Jon shrugged, "A lot. They usually don't stay open this long"

"So this has happened before?"

"Yeah. Only a couple times, I think the last time was when I was talking to a ghost, before I met you two"

"There is a lot to unpack there", Dean sighed, "Look, let's go back upstairs, see if we can get your.. powers or whatever to shut off, and then we're going to talk"

"Alright", Jon agreed, Dean smiled slightly and led the way back upstairs. Where Jon noticed something that he didn't think was there before. 

"What happened to him?", Bobby asked, gesturing to Jon and his eyeballs. 

"Long story", Jon waved it off, "Mr. Singer, has your closet door always been yellow?"

"What're you talking about, there's no closet in here", Bobby said. 

"Great", Jon moaned, and walked over to the bright yellow door, right next to the bookcases and he knocked, "Helen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Tumblr : @needscaffeine
> 
> (To explain the thing with Dean's ears, I read a couple fics where he's deaf/hoh and I was like, yes, I love that, so I'm incorporating it a little bit)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda hate this but oh well
> 
> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
